Das Chamäleon
Das Chamäleon ("The Chameleon") is a 2011 thriller brickfilm by Michael Wolling and Max Zachner. It follows a security team protecting a witness from a hitman who is a master of disguise.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqSd-TSNu9k Das Chamäleon on YouTube] The film was created for Steinerei 2011 where it was shown in a 6:30 cut to satisfy the time restriction, and won both the Audience Prize and the Brickfilmer prize, as well as coming second in the Jury choice. The uncut version was released later in the year.[https://brickboard.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3341 Das Chamäleon (uncut) release thread] It was the last of three Steinerei prize-winning co-productions by the two directors, as well as the last brickfilm released by either of them. Plot A mob boss, Mr. Fraticelli, arrives at his mansion, where a security team is awaiting. Operation supervisor Craig Armstrong explains to the team that Mr. Fraticelli has agreed to be a key witness in a case against the Viviani family, who are known internationally for operating in the drug business. Mason Security has been hired to protect Mr. Fraticelli and have acquired information that the Viviani family have hired a hitman, "The Chameleon", to kill Mr. Fraticelli. The Chameleon is a master of disguise using realistic face masks, and six months prior managed to kill the police captain single-handedly. In light of this, there are extra security measures in place and full security camera coverage around the mansion. Mr. Fraticelli and his advisor, Baker, head to Fraticelli's office. Armstrong and the team begin to check the camera feeds, and notice that one camera is blocked. Armtrong radios to a guard outside, asking him to check it. When he finds tape over the camera, he is shot and his body is dragged away. The tape is removed, and meanwhile Baker leaves the house to smoke. Armstrong sees Baker come back in and is angered that he left the house. In the control room, Armstrong is shown that a body has been found in the woods, and it looks like Baker. Armstrong warns all units that The Chameleon is in the house, and takes three team members to Fraticelli's office. Fraticelli's bodyguards at the door want them to enter unarmed, but when informed that The Chameleon is inside, they open the door and shoot Baker. They check Baker's body, but find that it does not have a mask. Armstrong gets a call from outside informing him that the body found was not Baker, but had a mask to make it look like it was. Armstrong realises it was a diversion and that anyone inside could be The Chameleon. He demands everyone drop their guns, but nobody can trust anyone else, and even question if Armstrong is The Chameleon. When one guard begins to shoot, a shootout occurs, leaving only Armstrong and Fraticelli alive. Fraticelli's phone rings and when he answers, he is told that it is the CEO of Mason Security and that he is in danger as they found the body of Craig Armstrong in his apartment. Armstrong receives a call from outside informing him that they have found Fraticelli. Fraticelli goes to shoot Armstrong, but Armstrong turns around and kills him first. Outside, a man observes through binoculars. He drops the phone he had been using to call Fraticelli and leaves the scene, knowing his work is done. Cast *Thorsten Schuhmann as Craig Armstrong *Thomas van Gent as Mr. Fraticelli *Oli Steinhauer as Baker *Andreas Eich as Bodyguard *Michael Kröhnert as Police chief, Chameleon *Niklas Nienaß as Technician *Christian Hornung as Forest patrol 1 *Max Zachner as Forest patrol 2, Police officer *Steffen Troeger as Mike's Talk *Daniel Dericum as Security employees Crew *Michael Wolling - Screenplay, Director *Max Zachner - Screenplay, Director, Sound *Ulli Laven - Screenplay *Martin Hornung - Music *Mario Baumgartner - Additional bricks *"prisac" - Additional bricks *Johannes Wüller, Philipp Kübler, Niklas Nienaß, Ulrich Möller, Christel Wolling, Marius Wolling, Hanna Möller - Thanks References Category:Brickfilms Category:2011 brickfilms Category:German-language brickfilms Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Collaborative brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms filmed in Germany Category:Thriller brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Michael Wolling Category:Brickfilms directed by Max Zachner